Running in Tandem
by Target22
Summary: Grossly outnumbered, the leaders of Hyrule must find a way to survive their third consecutive war. The youngest tactician, the most aggressive general, and the bravest soldier Hyrule has ever seen must find a way to balance the scales. Link faces not only death, but the annihilation of his entire country if he fails. Running is no longer an option.
1. Chapter 1

Link placed the face of his shield against Milo's back. It was as close to comforting his brother as he could come. Milo bobbed his head without looking back and shifted the spear in his hand. The front lines were only a few yards away now. The heavy infantry in the vanguard was already fighting. Already dying.

xXx

* * *

xXx

"With the cavalry routed by the Elites," Princess Zelda explained to her generals as she leaned over the battle plans. "We'll be working against two phalanxes comprised almost entirely of infantry. Once the cavalry has been cleared, our Right will start retreating steadily." Zelda slowly slid the Hyrulian figure backwards and the Philian figure forwards.

"Our Left will hold their position, our heavy infantry making up the vanguard and giving up as little ground as possible," Zelda continued. "The Philian Right will become separated further and further as their Left continues to press on our Right."

xXx

* * *

xXx

It was hard not to become distracted by the fighting only a few lines ahead. Even with so many bodies between he and the carnage, Link still had to duck under his shield from the occasional thrown javelin. As tempting as it was Link couldn't try to peer over Milo's shoulder at the fighting, he had to look East. The Right, almost half a mile away now, was waving the retreat flag. The maneuver was starting.

After an exhale to steady his nerves Link began slamming his shield and sword together. The soldier next to him, a burly lad from Castle Town, nodded and began banging his own sword and shield. The soldier next to him followed suit, and the one next to him after that. The sound was a signal to the whole unit, but little more than additional noise to the chaos on the front lines.

xXx

* * *

xXx

"Once the Philian Right is almost an entire length ahead of the Left, the light infantry from our Left will break away and charge the exposed side of the advancing Philians," the Princess said. "The heavy infantry will have to hold their line to keep the Philian Left planted."

"Respectfully, Princess," one of the generals said after clearing his throat. Zelda looked up and recognized the man as Baron Theodorou. "It may look as simple as moving a chess piece from square to square," Theodorou said in a lecturing voice. "But that charge you're expecting the light infantry to make could be as long as a mile. The Philians will have plenty of time to shift formation and meet our boys with spears, shields, and javelins."

Zelda stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I guess our boys will have to charge faster."

xXx

* * *

xXx

The fighting was closer. Milo and Link were rocked backwards as the men in front of them clashed, shield against shield. With a growl Milo pressed the soldier in front of him forward and reached up and over with his spear to jab at the enemy.

His stance recovered Link turned to his right once more. He could see more Philians than Hyrulians. The gap between the two Philian phalanx units had stretched to almost three-quarters of a mile. If he waited any longer his team would be exposed in the open field for too long.

"With the Goddesses, Milo," Link called over the noise. He couldn't turn to see if Milo heard, and he couldn't hear any response from his friend, but there was no time for last words between brothers. Link reached back and slapped the men beside him with the flat of his sword. Everyone knew their role.

"CHARGE!"

Link exploded from the right side of the Hyrulian formation, the rest of the light infantry hot on his heels. A javelin, thrown by an attentive Philian, flew mere inches in front of Link's face. With a growl Link tucked his head a little lower and pumped his arms and legs. The noise of the battle behind him was blanketed by the wind rushing past his pointed ears and the air rushing to fill his lungs. He thanked the Goddesses the ground was even as he willed himself to run even faster.

xXx

* * *

xXx

"Princess," Baron Theodorou said almost in exasperation. "Even if the light infantry could cover the distance fast enough, they are completely exposed to archers. Not to mention if ANY portion of the cavalry sneaks around our Elites, the light infantry will simply be trampled."

Lord Heydron answered before the Princess could. "The Elites don't make mistakes," he said very loud and clearly. His brow was furrowed as he glared at the assuming Baron. "Better riders than the Philians have tried to out maneuver my men, to no avail. Unless they're mounted on leopards, my men will chorale them away from the battlefield."

Knowing better than to challenge the commander of the Elites, Baron Theodorou turned back to the Princess.

"Even if they clear the gap between the units, how is our light infantry going to contend against even a single line of the Philian phalanx?" the Baron asked. "Our light infantry wears chainmail and carries little more than broadswords and kite shields. They'll skewer themselves on heavy Philian spears or simply bounce off Philian tower shields."

xXx

* * *

xXx

His lungs burned, his heart was beating like crazy, and his legs already ached. But none of that compared to the churning of his stomach as the Philian Right got closer and closer. A row of soldiers would see them, there's no way they wouldn't, Link knew. He only hoped that Commander Ballard saw them too.

He tightened his grip on his sword while he ran. There wouldn't be time to draw it completely once they met the phalanx, he'd warned his team. They would run with their weapons drawn, ready to meet the enemy regardless of whether Commander Ballard saw them or not.

Link glanced over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't outpaced too many of his men. The last thing he wanted was to be isolated in a sea of enemies. He hadn't been able to handpick these men, and he had to admit he was concerned about their caliber. Red in the face and covered in sweat, the closest soldier was only a few yards behind him.

 _Good,_ he thought. He turned back to the exposed Philian flank. Less than a half mile to go and they hadn't noticed him yet. Link didn't dare hope that he would reach them unawares. They would see him, face him, and he would be the first of his men to leap into their midst.

xXx

* * *

xXx

"Our Left will be made entirely of heavy and light infantry, the light infantry separating to make the charge while the heavy infantry holds the line," Zelda answered the Baron, arms still crossed in front of her chest. "Our Right will be layered with heavy infantry in the front, archers in the middle, and light infantry in the back to respond to any unexpected enemy maneuvers."

Zelda walked around the table to point at the formation layout she'd brought to the war council. "Commander Ballard will be waiting for the light infantry's charge," she continued. "When the enemy nearest the gap turns to meet the charging infantry, Commander Ballard will order the archers to focus their fire on the turned soldiers. The limitations of the Philian phalanx is that each soldier can only protect he and his comrades in one direction."

Zelda looked at the Baron, her intense blue eyes baring into his. "The Philians will have to choose between catching arrows in their left, or broadswords in their right."

Baron Theodorou let out a 'hmph' and crossed his arms. "And if the Philians pair up? Two men side by side, perpendicular to each other, one facing the infantry while the other faces the archers, protecting both of them with their tower shield?"

Zelda didn't say anything at first, just continued to stare hard at the Baron. As much as she disliked the man and his impetuous nature, he was right. That was the worst-case scenario, the light infantry would be poorly equipped and too tired from their sprint to meet a fully prepared shield wall.

"I doubt the Philians will be that organized," Zelda answered. "But if they are, there will at least be gaps in the shield wall that our light infantry can take advantage of."

Theodorou snorted and shook his head. "Overlapping spears will fill those gaps, just before Hyrulian corpses make a wall in front of them."

xXx

* * *

xXx

A javelin thrown short by about ten feet told Link they had been spotted. Less than a quarter mile to go and the Philians were starting to turn and face him and his men. No sign of Commander Ballard's archers yet.

 _90 seconds,_ Link thought as he pushed himself even harder.

The longer he was exposed out here the more javelins he'd be dodging. Link wondered what he and his men looked like from the Philian's perspective. A few hundred soldiers, lightly armored and barely equipped charging at them in no formation with reckless abandon. He hoped they found the sight unsettling.

 _60 seconds._

He was drenched in sweat and gasping for air. His arms ached from the added weight of his sword and shield, and his thighs felt like they were on fire. The churning in his stomach had amplified as the reality of what was about to happen began to settle.

 _30 seconds._

He had to swerve to the side and cover himself with his shield. One javelin met the ground where he would have been standing and the other one grazed his shield sending a jolt up his arm. The projectiles were few and far between. Link hoped that meant only a row or two had spotted them, the rest of the Philians facing forward towards the Hyrulian Right.

 _20 seconds._

He could see the whites of their eyes. They looked confused but confident. They were even starting to aim their spears at Link's chest, counting down the seconds until they earned their first kill.

 _15 seconds._

Link wanted to let out a battle cry but he knew his throat was too dry.

 _10 seconds._

One of his men cried out behind him, caught by a projectile spear.

 _5 seconds, this is it!_

Like dark murderous rain the arrows from Commander Ballard's archers descended on the unsuspecting Philians. The entire wall of shields and spears facing Link dropped before his eyes in cries of anguish. Despite his parched throat Link did let out a war cry. He bellowed ferociously as he leapt over the porcupined dead and into the panicking Philians.

He forgot his fatigue, forgot his fear, even forgot his humanity. Link slashed and stabbed, refusing to sacrifice his momentum just because bodies stood in his way. The war cries of his men behind him only drove him to push harder. Blood splattered against his tunic, stained his blonde hair, drowned his sword. The lances and spears of the Philians did nothing but get tangled amongst each other while the short swords and broadswords of the Hyrulians carved through flesh and bone.

xXx

* * *

xXx

"When the light infantry breaks through the phalanx," Zelda said, anxious to keep her war council focused on the tactical advantages of her plan. "The Philians nearest the front line will instinctively turn around to face our light infantry. Again Commander Ballard will focus his archers on whichever line turns around. Again the Philians will have to choose whether they want arrows or swords to lash at their backs. This will give our heavy infantry a chance to surge forward and gain the momentum they need to route the Philian Left."

Zelda slid the Philian figure to the right towards the end of the table.

"Once they begin to flee, away from their comrades, our reserve of light infantry will give chase to ensure they don't circle back, and our heavy infantry and archers will rush to the aid of their comrades who should still be holding the Philian Right."

One of the younger generals, General Blumenshine, began clapping.

"Brilliant strategy, Your Highness," he said. Several other generals nodded and voiced their approval.

Zelda ignored them and looked to Lord Heydron and Baron Theodorou. One of them would be able to find any flaws she'd missed in her planning.

"You are putting much faith in the heavy infantry on our Left," Heydron said. He was scratching his chin and staring at the formation layout. "If that line is pushed too far back, broken, or routed, the Philian Right will descend on your light infantry runners and the entire Hyrulian Right, with nothing but the reserves to fend them off."

Heydron looked up from the plans to meet his Princess's eyes. "Our unit commanders are not idiots. They will recognize the gravity of what you ask of them. A few lines of heavy infantry, with no back up, long-range support, or flanking defense, must hold off an entire unit for what could be hours."

"That's a lot of faith you're putting in a pack of farm hands and plebs," Baron Theodorou said. "What makes you think they won't flee and save themselves? Love of country? Loyalty to their monarch?"

Zelda gave the Baron a warning look.

"Love of family, and loyalty to their comrades," she answered. "They will hold the line knowing their brothers' lives depend on it. Knowing that four-fifths of the army depends on it."

The rooms was quiet. Every general was thinking about his men, about the mothers and wives of those men who they would have to answer to.

"My final question for this war council," Zelda broke the silence by saying. "Is who will command the heavy infantry of the Hyrulian Left?"

The silence returned instantly, as Zelda had expected. Not only would this prove to be the second most dangerous position of the battle, but there was no glory to be had in holding a position. The general Zelda trusted most was Lord Heydron, but he would be leading his Elites, a position that nobody else could fill.

"I'll do it," General Blumenshine said. "For the Princess."

"Bah, shut your trap!" barked Baron Theodorou. Zelda turned to the Baron confused while the young general looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"E-excuse me?" Blumenshine asked.

"Nobody is going to hold that line with a child yipping at them from behind," the Baron said. He turned to the Princess. "I'll hold your damned line. But I want to be in charge of choosing who leads the light infantry runners."

Zelda blinked, not expecting the argumentative Baron to give up his comfortable spot in the rear.

"Um, sure, Baron Theodorou. You may appoint whomever you deem capable."

Still frowning and looking entirely too argumentative to have just volunteered for anything, Baron Theodorou nodded and began heading for the door.

"If you'll excuse me, Lords and Lady, I've a young soldier to promote and some men to inspire." With that he pulled the door open and stepped out, sure to slam it as he went.

Princess Zelda couldn't help but wonder who Baron Theodorou would choose for what would be the most dangerous position on the battlefield.

xXx

* * *

xXx

Link's energy had been almost fully expended, but the energy in the Hyrulian army was growing. The Philian's had all but surrendered their shield wall and were backpedaling as the heavy infantry surged forward.

As the immediate danger around him began to lessen Link realized there was a stabbing pain in his shield arm and a throbbing pain coming from his right foot. He wanted to fall back behind the heavy infantry but he needed to set an example for the light infantry runners who were still fighting. It wasn't enough for the Philians to retreat, they had to retreat further towards the East, so they couldn't rejoin the group Milo and the heavy infantry were fending off.

Growling through his pain Link advanced on a Philian who was trying to stab over the shield of a Hyrulian. He caught Link in his peripherals just a moment too late as Link slashed at his head. Fatigue had stolen the accuracy from Link's strike, causing his sword to miss the enemy's head and neck and instead graze his shoulder. The distraction was enough for the Hyrulian soldier the Philian had been facing though. The Hyrulian reached over the Philian's lowered shield and buried the head of his spear through the flesh between the man's clavicle and shoulder.

The Hyrulian, a random soldier Link had never met or seen in his life, gave him a nod then charged on ahead. Link bounced his shoulders up and down, willing more adrenaline to come to his aid, then charged right behind his comrade.

He and the heavy infantry soldier whose name he didn't know killed two more Philians before the horn blew. Relief exploded from Link in the form of a triumphant cheer. The horn meant the Philians were retreating towards the East, and that it was time to rescue the heavy infantry in the Left.

"We're coming, Milo," Link said aloud.

An officer ran by, barking orders and commanding the heavy infantry to get back in formation. Link moved to get out of their way and began looking for some of his light infantry runners. They had done their part, triumphantly, and had not but the smallest part left to play. Since the reserves would be chasing the routed Philians, it was the job of the exhausted runners to fall in behind the heavy infantry and archers to prevent flanking maneuvers. With the renowned Elites keeping the cavalry away, Link trusted this meant there would be very little combat left for his exhausted me.

 _Good,_ he thought, _they've earned the respite._

"Runners!" Link called when he'd backed away from the lines being formed by the archers and heavy infantry. "On me! Runners on me!"

Slowly soldiers wandered towards Link. They didn't form a line like everyone else, and Link didn't blame them. All of them looked near death from exhaustion, not to mention the many injuries visible beneath the caked Philian blood. Some of the men didn't even have their weapons anymore, a lost and bewildered look in their eyes.

The freshly assembled Hyrulian unit began its quick march while Link was still gathering his men.

"Take heart men!" Link said putting his hand on the shoulder of a comrade. "We have already won, thanks to your efforts. All that is left is to meet up with our brothers and protect the sides."

Some of the men were nodding their heads, others had their hands on their knees while gasping for air, and still others were wrapping up their wounds. Link could tell there was no fight left in these men.

"If you're injured, give your weapon to your brother and fall in behind the center of the archers," he ordered. "And if you've not yet satisfied your thirst for Philian blood, meet me on the far right."

He gave his team - the first men to ever be under his command - a salute, then turned for the advancing army.

"I'm coming, Milo," he said as he jogged ahead to catch up.

xXx

* * *

xXx

After Baron Theodorou left there was little for the war council to discuss. The generals each excused themselves then left to update their subordinate officers. Zelda stopped Lord Heydron before he could leave.

"This battle will likely end the war with King Aguirre, but I'm worried the expansion of Hyrule will alarm the Tandemorians." Zelda confessed.

Lord Heydron took a measured breath before answering. "I fear you are right, Princess, as always. But we did not start this war with Philiroth, and you would have faced a civil war if you'd forsaken the Gerudo."

Zelda nodded, not the least bit comforted to hear her worries were not unique.

"The realm cannot survive another war," Zelda said.

Lord Heydron nodded but let out a quiet chuckle. "General Ganondorf seems to disagree. Maybe threaten the Tandemorians with him."

Zelda chuckled too, despite the seriousness of their situation. "Thank you, Lord Heydron, and go with the Goddesses on the field tomorrow."

Lord Heydron smiled at the young Princess then bowed. "With the Goddesses," he responded.

Princess Zelda allowed the door to close behind him. She was alone in her war room, as she'd been for the eight hours before the council arrived. A growl from her stomach got her attention.

"Oh," she said to nobody in particular. "I haven't eaten, have I?"

She gave the table one last look. The Philian and Hyrulian figures were positioned for a Hyrulian victory; the Philian Left near the edge of the table fleeing and the Philian Right surrounded. Thanks to her planning, so much of this battle would depend on the will of individual soldiers.

She prayed her subjects were up for it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Amid the rewrite of my main piece I realized I have never actually written a large scale battle scene. While I was researching historical battles I ended up reading about different strategies used by Philip II and Alexander the Great. Those strategies inspired a story for my favorite fandom, Legend of Zelda! So this story is in an AU and will attempt to utilize some stratagem, theory, and philosophy while being fun and entertaining. Wish me luck! With writing like this, it is really easy for me to think I am writing something clearly when in actuality none of it makes sense SO if you read this chapter, or read any of the following chapters, and you are just totally lost due to my poor presentation, please let me know. If one person comments that they don't understand, there are probably dozens who also didn't understand but didn't comment. Anyway, thanks for reading and checking out my new piece!


	2. Chapter 2

The cries of victory were euphoric in Link's ears even though he didn't have the strength to join in. He had his hands on his knees taking deep breaths in an effort to appease his burning chest and aching muscles.

 _We did it,_ he thought. _We won!_

Just as the triumphant cheers began to die down the Elites appeared over the distant hill. The leader of the Elites blew his horn and more cheers filled the air.

 _Milo,_ Link thought looking around at the nearest soldiers, _I've got to find Milo._

Despite his concern for his friend it took Link another two minutes of being hunched over and recollecting himself before he could begin making his way through the ambling soldiers. When he did start moving his body screamed defiantly, eliciting a determined grunt and a graceless hobble from the boy.

Instead of limping through the Hyrulian Army, Link should have been assembling his squad like all of the other Sergeants were doing. It was a Sergeant's job to muster their squad and report the number of missing, dead, and injured to the Platoon Lieutenant, who in turn reported the numbers from the squads up to the company's Captain. The report would continue to grow until it was finally presented to the Division General. The entire report relied on the diligence and accuracy of the Squad Sergeant, but Link suspected his squad, what was left of them, were in a shape similar to his. They would have to drag themselves to a muster point anyway.

"Milo," Link called hoarsely through his scratched throat. "Milo."

He wasn't the only one calling a brother's name. While soldiers moved into formation others weaved around them scanning faces, calling out, and anxiously peering at the faces of the deceased. When a fallen brother was recognized the ensuing moans were palpable. Link didn't even bother glancing at the dead. Not to be discourteous to his fallen comrades, but to show the Goddesses the faith he'd put in them that he and his brother would walk away from this battle alive.

"Milo," he called again.

"Sergeant Link!"

Link's reaction was automatic. His back straightened, his hands balled into fists at his side and his heels snapped together.

"Sir." Link couldn't tell where the voice had come from so he froze facing the same direction he was traveling.

"Link, you son of a bitch, you turn around this instant!"

In as crisp a movement as his abused body would allow Link pivoted 180 degrees. He flinched when he found Baron Theodorou's massive calloused hands reaching for his face. Those hands grabbed Link's head and shook him gently.

"I knew I chose right!" the Baron cheered. "I knew you'd do it!" His words came out as hoarse as Link's but his excitement and energy were ten times that of the boy. So much so that Link wondered if he was congratulating Link for surviving the suicide mission or congratulating himself for promoting Link to Sergeant.

"Thank you, Sir," Link said when the shaking stopped. "I'm happy I could help."

Beside the Baron stood two officers, armor far too clean to have participated in any actual combat. They remained stoic behind the Baron but their eyes measured Link too derisory for the noble's attention or his casual embrace.

The Baron's armor boasted of fresh Philian blood. The sweat dried to his long dark hair and beard confessed how he sprinted up and down the line of heavy infantry, giving orders and even plugging holes with his longsword.

Baron Theodorou put his right hand on Link's shoulder and stroked his own beard with his left hand.

"You did far more than help, lad. The Princess's entire strategy relied on you and your bastards and you came through," Theodorou said.

He pulled Link in closer and leaned forward.

"That was the kind of move that makes a soldier's entire career. You've got big things ahead of you."

Well outside his comfort zone Link stuttered out an appreciative acknowledgment.

"Ah," the Baron said loudly, cutting Link off. "But now it is not quite time to revel in our victory. After we've honored our fallen brothers and pissed on our fallen foes we'll toast your first successful mission!"

Aware that he was being dismissed, Link snapped his heels together and rendered a salute.

"Yes sir!"

The Baron slapped Link on the shoulder and then turned without returning the boy's salute. Link held his honors and continued to stare straight ahead until the two officers turned their noses up and walked past the boy in pursuit of the Baron. As soon as they escaped his peripherals Link took off in the other direction to resume his search for Milo.

Milo stood about 5'8", slightly shorter than the Hyrulian soldiers, making him hard to spot at a distance. He had black curly hair, cut in a military fashion, and dark brown eyes that moved lazily yet somehow observed everything. The feature Link was looking for though was Milo's broad shoulders, much broader than Link's own. Of the two boys from Ordon Village, Milo was a perfect recruit for the heavy infantry. A year younger than Link yet his legs were like tree trunks, arms like the strong oak branches, and his chest as wide and round as a barrel. Even among the strapping soldiers of the Hyrulian Army, Milo looked powerful.

"Link."

Link whipped his head around when he heard the familiar voice.

"Milo!" Link reached out and grabbed his brother's forearm, pulling him into an embrace. "I knew you'd make it!"

Milo pulled away after patting his friend on the back. His plate mail armor scraped against Link's exposed chainmail as they disconnected. His eyes slowly rolled down Link's torso and legs then back to Link's face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Link in a somber voice.

Link looked his friend up and down before answering. It would be just like Milo to be suffering from some grievous wound but not say anything if Link even winced at his own scratch.

Immediately Link could tell that Milo had gorged himself on combat while the two had been separated. Deep dents and gashes replaced every formally smooth part of the boy's plate mail. The hinges that connected the shoulders were broken on one side and completely missing on the other. Dried blood caked the entire right half of Milo's torso and both of his legs. His curly hair was matted to his head and he looked like his face was bruising under the left eye. But thankfully, as Link finished his inspection, Milo looked uninjured. His poster was normal and none of the blood looked like it was his own. No doubt he was exhausted, but so was everyone in the field.

"I'm fine," Link answered. He rubbed his left shoulder. "A couple bumps and bruises but nothing worse than stiff muscles and exhausted limbs."

Milo nodded. "I'm glad to hear." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Sergeant is mustering my squad. I'll come find you while we march back to Victoria."

Link grabbed Milo's forearm again. "With the Goddesses," he said with a smile.

"With the Goddesses." Just like Link, Milo's smile was one of relief.

Content knowing that his brother was safe, Link pushed himself into a jog as he returned to muster his own squad. By the time he made it to the far side of the Hyrulian Army, his squad had managed to rally in a half-circle. Link winced when he saw how few of them remained.

The runners made up an entire company, about 250 light infantries. Link's squad was the vanguard of that group, the 25 soldiers who would initiate the charge and break the enemy's line first. Of Link's original 25, only 9 awaited him. The relief he'd felt upon seeing Milo was sucked from his chest.

Link slowed to a walk as he entered the middle of the half-circle.

"Is this everyone?" he asked quieter than he'd meant to.

Nobody answered immediately. Their eyes were glued to the stained grass beneath their feet.

"Milton made it to the healers," one of the older boys finally said. "Besides him . . . yea, this is everyone." He looked up from the grass at Link. Grief, regret, exhaustion and relief all battled for a spot in the boy's gaze.

Link tightened his jaw and nodded his head. He had no idea which of his men were Milton, and no idea what the soldier who'd just spoken to him was called. He'd just led fourteen boys to their death and couldn't recall a single one of their names.

"We'll pray Milton has a speedy recovery, and we'll honor our fallen brothers tonight," Link said. The older boy nodded, along with some of the others but Link noticed several soldiers were frowning at the ground.

"For now," Link continued with a glance at the frowning boys. "Fall into ranks. We'll muster for the Lieutenant then prepare to march when the command is given. If you want to stay back with the Crows, you may."

At a snail's pace the remaining nine soldiers in Link's squad formed three rows of three. Their posture was pitiful and their faces even more so but Link didn't press the issue. He stood in front of his men and waited for the Lieutenant.

A spry, young lieutenant, uniform neatly pressed with no creases from where his armor would have been strapped on, walked briskly up to Link with a parchment and a writing board tucked tightly under his arm.

Link snapped his heels together and rendered a salute. The officer returned the salute with precise, sharp movements.

"Sir," Link said. "Sergeant Link reporting for Light Infantry Squad One. Ten present, one accounted for, and fourteen killed in action, sir."

The Lieutenant nodded and wrote the figures down on his board. "Carry on, Sergeant. Your squad will join the main force in the march to Victoria. Once there you will muster with Lieutenant Hall and merge what is left of your squad with Staff Sergeant Graffet." Without looking at Link or his men the Lieutenant began stepping off towards the next assembled squad.

"Sir, yes sir," Link said holding his salute.

One of the men behind Link snorted and muttered under his breath.

The Lieutenant came to a halt.

"Say again, soldier," he said scowling at the group behind Link.

Link had no idea who had spoken.

"My man was clearing his throat," Link offered.

The Lieutenant ignored Link and walked past him until he was standing directly in front of the first row.

"Is that right?" he asked Link's men. Even though he was thin, thinner even than Link, he stood half a foot taller than any of Link's men.

"No, sir!" a soldier called from the back row.

Link grimaced then turned around to see which of his men were disgruntled enough to behave so stupidly. It was one of the soldiers he'd seen frowning when he spoke earlier. A light-haired lad probably just shy of twenty. The boy was still frowning, but this time his eyes were locked onto the Lieutenant's.

"Oh?" the Lieutenant asked, ire growing in his voice. "Speak up then Private. What were your words?"

"He didn't—" Link tried to save his subordinate but the Lieutenant cut him off with an upraised hand.

"I said, 'fucking pathetic'," the soldier spat. "You call yourself a soldier yet you didn't even bring armor."

While his writing board fell to the ground the Lieutenant drew his sword and thrust it forward between the ranks until it was pointed at the loudmouthed Private.

"No, but I brought a sword you little wretch."

The other soldiers broke formation and stepped away from the drawn blade. The light-haired Private however, stayed where he was. He narrowed his eyes at the Officer, long since over his fear of death.

"Mine will be the only blood you spill on this field, probably in your entire career."

Not waiting to see what the enraged Lieutenant would do, Link stepped between the spotless longsword and the Private.

"Forgive the Private, Sir," Link said quickly. "He suffered a blow to the head when we broke the Philian ranks. I was going to send him to the healers as soon as we finished mustering."

The Lieutenant looked the Private over dubiously without lowering his sword.

"I see no such wound," he growled.

Link turned to face his soldier and sure enough, the boy was covered in wounds everywhere from his neck down, but not a single scratch on his face or head.

 _Forgive me,_ Link said in his head, then cocked his arm back and punched the boy as hard as he could right between his eyes.

The soldier, caught unawares, was knocked flat onto his back, blood already gushing from his broken nose.

"You," Link said pointing at the oldest soldier. "Make sure this one gets his head looked at by the healers. And see if they can't do something about that cough."

Link could see the boy grinding his teeth angrily.

"Yes, Sergeant," he answered through clenched teeth.

Link turned back to the Lieutenant. The officer let out a 'humph' but sheathed his sword. Carefully he picked up his writing board and charcoal pen then walked off without looking back at Link's squad.

After a sigh of relief Link turned back to the soldier he'd downed. The boy was wiping blood from his broken nose and clambering to his feet.

"You idiot," Link scolded. "We're going home as heroes. Don't put yourself in shackles over some officer."

"Eric isn't going home!" the soldier spat, blood flinging forward with his words. "Eric was out there catching Philian javelins while that coward was sitting comfortably far away from the violence."

"Eric died a hero." Link countered. "Don't sully his sacrifice with your petty insubordination."

The Private lunged at Link but two of the other soldiers grabbed him and held him back.

"Eric died with a spear in his chest and curses on his lips!" he cried. His eyes bulged with rage and his blood ran down past his lips to his chin. "If my brother were gifted a second life he'd throw it away just to spit in that one's eye."

A lump caught in Link's throat. He couldn't remember which one was Eric. _Was Eric that soldier right behind me who was hit by the javelin just before we met the Philian ranks?_ he wondered.

"Take him to the healers," Link commanded the two who held the Private back.

The Private shrugged the two holding him off and took a step back. He glared at Link even while he walked towards the healers.

"I'm sorry you lost your brother," Link offered.

The soldier held his glare for another second then turned away. Link sighed and turned back to his men. There was no missing the newborn hate in their eyes as they looked at their young leader.

"You're all dismissed. March on to Victoria or stay behind with the Crows. Your choice."

There were no 'yes Sergeants' or 'aye ayes'. Only glares and frowns and maybe a subtle hand gesture. Link chose to ignore it and turned away. The rest of the army was getting ready to march back. Since Milo was alright, Link saw no reason to stay behind with the Crows. Collecting the dead would only weaken his stomach.

xXx

* * *

xXx

A knock at the door stirred Zelda from her slumber.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, commanding her body to wake up faster than it desired.

"It's me," the familiar voice called.

"Mm, come in then," Zelda said. She began pushing her covers away and swung her feet to the side of the bed. She was straightening her sleeping gown when the door opened.

"Forgive me, Princess, I didn't mean to wake you," Impa said. She immediately began retreating out the doorway but Zelda waved her off.

"Nonsense, Impa, I've slept plenty. The moment I heard of our victory I practically collapsed into my bed."

Impa bowed. "Your Highness forgive me but that was only four hours ago. It was foolish of me to come. This can wait a few more hours."

Zelda yawned, stretched her arms up over her head, then rose to her feet careful to tuck her toes into her warm slippers.

"Four hours is more than enough. I'm awake now, let's hear it." Dread struck at Zelda faster than she could chase off the last remnants of sleep. "Did something happen to our men?" she asked.

Impa raised a hand and shook her head. "No, Princess. Your army marches towards Victoria with triumphant cries and victorious hymns on their lips."

Zelda let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her eyes, bidding the stress and sleep to leave her orbs. When she pulled her hands away she saw smeared makeup up on her fingers.

"Has King Aguirre reached out to us yet with his terms of surrender?" Zelda asked. _I must look a royal mess right now,_ she thought.

"No, it is likely too soon for a messenger to arrive from the Philians. It's General Ganondorf. . ."

Zelda's attention snapped to the Sheikah.

"Is he here?" she asked.

Impa shook her head. "Not yet but he's on his way. A Gerudo just arrived with a message that General Ganondorf wanted to meet with you. The messenger said Ganondorf and his entourage will arrive just before noon."

Zelda ran over to her window to find the sun. It was well past dawn. She had maybe three hours before the Gerudo would arrive.

"Shit," Zelda swore in a not-so-princess fashion. "Impa, send a servant in." She ran from the window over to her vanity. Sure enough she was a mess. Her hair was greasy and wild, her makeup was smeared, and her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'll need all the usual preparations to entertain the General's entourage as well as a bath and a meal beforehand."

Impa bowed. "Of course, Princess, I'll send for your servants immediately."

"One more thing, Impa," Zelda said spinning around. "Will you warm up with me before he arrives?"

Impa frowned. "You're going to spar with him again?"

Zelda smiled. "I'm going to beat him this time."

Impa crossed her arms over her chest but before she could voice anymore objections Zelda cut her off.

"Don't you start spewing any of that 'non-ladylike' rubbish, Miss Impa 'Hypocrticus' Malukha," Zelda said with a wag of her finger. "If you don't ever have to wear a dress then I should be allowed to practice swordplay."

"Ganondorf does not practice 'swordplay', Princess, if you give him the opportunity he will beat you to a pulp." The way Impa said his name every time, coupled with her scowl, made it obvious she thought little of the man, despite his prowess as a warrior and general.

"Exactly why he is my favorite sparring partner," Zelda said. "Not a soldier in my entire army will strike me. How am I supposed to improve when everyone pulls their punches?"

Impa tapped her foot on the floor in frustration. "He takes it too far."

Zelda sighed. "Will you help me warm up or not?"

Impa stopped tapping her foot and bobbed her head in the shallowest of bows.

"Of course, Princess. But if he so much as draws your blood I will put a bounty on his head."

Zelda ran over and kissed Impa on the cheek. Dutifully Impa remained still and accepted the gratuitous act.

"Thank you, Impa. But I worry he might enjoy fending off bounty hunters. The strangest things seem to excite him."

Impa turned to leave. "That makes two of you."

Zelda thought about that comment while the Sheikah left. She couldn't stop the grin from tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Fending off the Gerudo was certainly more exciting than planning a battle. _Actually,_ she thought in realization, _there are a lot of similarities._


End file.
